As the capabilities of various computing devices expand, users are increasingly utilizing these devices to perform a variety of tasks. For instance, users are increasingly viewing digital content on devices such as smart phones and tablet computers. Due to the relatively small sizes of some of these devices, a user may not be able to determine the desired content or detail from the images displayed. In many instances a user will adjust a viewing size of the image content, such as by zooming in on a specific portion of an image, map, or page. Simply resizing the current image may not be adequate, as the resized image may show pixilation, blurriness, or other artifacts from the resizing, and does not provide additional detail. Accordingly, many conventional approaches send an updated image or image tile of the appropriate size that includes a higher level of detail or resolution than would be contained in a resized version of the current image. This can result in a significant amount of bandwidth being utilized to transmit the various versions, which can be particularly undesirable for portable devices that have limited data plans. Further, additional resources are needed to store or cache the various versions on the server as well as the displaying device.